In Love With A Photograph
by GreysFan4Ever
Summary: Carmilla must flee Silas in order to fight an elite vampire cult before they destroy the University, leaving Laura with only a picture of her lover and worry in her heart. Based on the Web-Series Carmilla.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laura sat staring at a photograph in her hand. Less than 24 hours ago, the beautiful brunette in the photo was in her arms. Now, she was out fighting vampires and risking her life. How could Laura just let her go? Why didn't she stop her?

*Flashback* 24 hours earlier

"Carm, come back to bed.." Laura whined in a tired voice as she looked toward Carmilla who was leaning up against the window looking at the stars.

"Sorry cupcake, I can't right now.." Carmilla replied in a worried tone.

Laura's stomach dropped. Carmilla rarely spoke in this tone, when she did something was terribly wrong. It had been 8 months since they defeated the dean. They had had some confrontations after that, but everything had finally calmed down and began to get back to normal. Laura hadn't seen Carmilla like this in a long time.

Laura made her way over to her girlfriend and placed her arms around her waist.

"Carm, talk to me. What's wrong?" Laura said worriedly.

"They are coming, I knew this would happen. Of course it would. We should have never defeated her. We caused this!" Carmilla replied anxiously.

"Wait, slow down. Breathe. Who is coming?"

"My mother was a member of one of the most elite vampire cults in Europe. Every year on a certain day, they all get together and join in a sacrifice to the leader of the cult. It is mandatory for each member to be there. Well, mother is dead. If I don't go and stop them, they will show up here looking for her." Carmilla turned away from her girlfriend and walked toward the bed and sat down.

"Okay, so they come here and find out that she is dead and they leave.. right?" Laura questioned .

"Laura, if they come here..." Carmilla hesitated as she took the young girls hand into hers."If they come here, there will be a mass feeding. An attack on Silas greater than anything we have seen before. My love, we are not prepared for this."

Laura sat down on the ground with a blank look on her face unable to form words.

Carmilla walked toward her girlfriend and knelt down beside her taking her chin into her hand and lifting her head so that she could look into her eyes.

"Sweetie, I have to stop them. I.." 

"NO! Carm! You can't! It is too dangerous! You have risked so much already! You can't! We will just warn everyone and-"

Carmilla interrupted the girl "We can't, it will be too late. I have to go there is no other choice. I will leave at sunrise." Carmilla kissed her girlfriend on the forehead before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Laura sat there in awe. How is this happening? She couldn't let Carmilla go fight this vampire cult. She couldn't lose her. Carmilla was her life. Why was this happening?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Carmilla stood with her hands on the sink and her head down with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath in. She knew this would happen. Her "happily ever after" with Laura was too good to be true. She needed Laura to understand that she had to do this. Carmilla was frightened of what could happen, but she could never let Laura know that. Laura needed to know that Carmilla was strong and that everything would be okay in the end. How was she supposed to take on these vampires all by herself? She turned on the water and splashed some on her face. After she composed herself she turned and went back to check on Laura.

Laura was laying in the bed with her back toward Carmilla tears streaming down her face. Carmilla climbed into the bed and pulled her into her arms. Laura tried to hide her tears but she just began to cry even more.

"Sweetheart, I'm here.. It's okay. I'm right here." Carmilla whispered.

"But you're not! You are leaving to fight God knows what! And I don't know if you'll come back!" Laura yelled as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"Laura, I will be fine. Before you know it, I will be back in your arms and Silas will be safe. I promise."

"No, Carm! NO! You do not get to do that! You do not get to promise me that you will be back here safely! You don't know that! I can't lose you! I can't!" she cried.

Carmilla felt her heart drop. She never wanted to hurt Laura. In all her years, she had never felt the way she did toward Laura about anyone else. Yes, there had been Elle, but things with Laura were much different. Carmilla felt alive with Laura. Laura was her everything. Now, she was watching the love of her life fall apart right in front of her and it was all her fault.

"Sweetie, please, you have to understand. If I don't do this, everything we- everything you have fought for was for nothing. All of the work you put toward saving this place and finding the girls will have been for nothing. This place will be gone, everyone will be dead. I have to stop them, Laura." Carmilla said trying to convince her girlfriend and herself that this was the right thing to do.

"I know Carm.. I just can't lose you. I thought you were dead once before, that almost destroyed me. We weren't even a couple! I cannot go through that again, I just can't! Don't you understand!" the small girl shouted.

Carmilla took Laura's face into her hands and pulled her closer as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Laura Hollis. I will find my way back to you. No matter what it takes, I will always find my way back into your arms. I promise you that.." Carmilla said in a soft voice.

Laura knew there was no way that she could convince her girlfriend not to go, but she was terrified of what may happen. The only thing she could do was cherish every moment she had with her lover before she left in the morning to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carmilla held Laura in her arms, gently rubbing her back. These were the moments she lived for and would miss greatly when away . The little things with Laura made her life worth living.

"You remember our first date?" Laura asked quietly as she turned to face her love.

"Oh cupcake, you have no idea. I remember it as if it happened yesterday. You my love, looked absolutely stunning. You are always stunning, but that night... seeing you for the first time as my official girlfriend.. Wow." Carmilla trailed off as she thought about how Laura looked in her tight black dress. Carmilla rose from the bed and headed to her dresser and began to dig through one of the drawers.

"Carm, what are you doing?" Laura questioned.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart." Carmilla whispered as she continued to look through her drawer.

Carmilla pulled out a picture that she had taken of the two girls on their first date. Laura looked stunning in her black dress with her hair flowing across her shoulders smiling at the camera. Carmilla didn't even bother looking at the camera, she couldn't take her eyes off of Laura. Carmilla smiled as she looked at the photograph in her hand. She turned and went back to join Laura on the bed.

"Put out your hand." Carmilla whispered.

Laura put out her hands and Carmilla placed the photograph in her hand.

"Now open your eyes."

"Carm! I thought you said this picture was gone! I thought it got deleted when your computer crashed!" Laura said.

"Well, it did. But, I had a copy of it long before that happened." Carmilla said slyly.

"I love this picture so much, Carm, thank you." Laura said softly.

"Hold onto this my love. Keep it with you always. While I'm gone, look at it. Remember that I am always with you in your heart. I will come back to you. For now, cherish this picture, the memories, and remember that I love you with all my heart. I will forever love you." Carmilla said as she held Laura in her arms.

"I love you Carm..." Laura said as a tear ran down her face.

"Hey, don't do that.. Don't cry. I love you, Laura Hollis. My love for you is greater than any vampire cult. My love for you is what will bring me back to you." Carmilla said as she tried to reassure the young girl.

"I'm just scared.." Laura said as she buried her head into Carmilla's neck.

"I know dear, I know." Carmilla said as she pulled her in closer. "Let's just lay here and not think about it for awhile.. How about we watch a movie and pig out on snacks?"

"As long as you hold me tight, I don't care what we do." Laura said before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.  
"I'll keep you in my arms forever my love." Carmilla reassured her.

The girls set up a movie, grabbed some snacks, and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms trying to focus on the present. Although, it was difficult not to think about the impending future. Laura knew she had to let Carmilla go and fight, but she didn't want to. She was never a selfish girl, but this time she wish she was. She wished she could just take Carmilla and flee Silas before the vampires arrived. But she couldn't, there was Laf and Perry who were in danger; Kirsch and Danny, all of the Zetas and the Summer Society. Everyone on the campus was in danger. She couldn't start being selfish now, she had to let her love go.

"It's okay.." Laura whispered to herself.

"What was that, cupcake?" Carmilla questioned.

"You can go, it's okay. I understand why you have to go. I'll be waiting for you. You go fight them, and when you are done you come home to me. Do understand me, Carmilla, you come home to me!" Laura said as she looked into her girlfriends eyes.

"You are my home, I will be back before you know it." Carmilla said before placing a kiss on Laura's forehead.

"We should get to sleep, you've got a long day ahead of you." Laura said as she laid her head down into the pillow behind her and pulled Carmilla down with her.

"I love you, sweetheart." Carmilla said as she kissed her lips.

"I love you, Carm." Laura said as she snuggled into the girl.

Carmilla knew she was in for quite the battle, but tonight, she was going to spend one more night with the love of her life safely in her arms.

A/N: Up next, Carmilla leaves for the battle! Hope you all are enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning came faster than Laura had hoped. She awoke to the sounds of Carmilla packing her bag.

"Good morning beautiful." Carmilla said as she walked toward her girlfriend and place a kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, good morning." Laura replied before leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"You should have woken me up as soon as you got up." Laura pouted.

"No, it's okay. You needed to sleep." Carmilla told the girl.

"Are you ready for this? " Laura asked nervously as her heart beat quickened in fear.

"I am, this is something I have to do. The Moldark Clan is no match for me. I will stop them." Carmilla replied in a confident tone trying to reassure her girlfriend.

"What is this group anyway? I got to upset to even ask." the mortal asked.

"The Moldark Clan is run by the most powerful vampire in all of Europe. Dante has been around for 9 centuries. Through the years, he has recruited vampires to join him and become members of the Moldark "family". Mother was pulled into the cult when she was forced into a great battle beside her sister, Maeve. Mother was pulled into a fight at the beginning of her immortal life, when Maeve was killed, Mother had no other choice but to join the Moldark's. Dante took her under his wing and taught mother all that she knew. Dante's word was the way of the land. If you went against him, you would be slaughtered. Dante's wife, Velorina, will be the first to arrive here if I do not stop them. She too is quite powerful."

"Why can't we just tell them that she is dead and that be that?" Laura questioned.

"Dante and Velorina must be in control. If they lose a member of their cult, they want it to be caused by their own hands. It is important that every member of the family is present on the sacrificial day so that they can present a feast of mortals to Dante so that he can gain immense power. It is the law that if any member is not present, they will be exterminated. The Moldark's are coming here to kill, Laura. When they find out mother is dead, the desire to kill will be even greater." Carmilla explained as she watched the worry on her girlfriend's face intensify.

"How many are there...?" Laura asked even though she didn't want to know the answer.

"It's hard to tell, the clan spreads out across the world. I'm not sure how many Dante has demanded to seek out mother. It could be anywhere from five to fifty."

"Fifty vampires?! FIFTY?! Carm! You cannot fight fifty vampires off by yourself! It is just not possible!" Laura screamed in fear.

"I won't be alone my love, I made some calls. I know of a few other night dwellars that have been waiting for the right moment to put the Moldark's in their place. I promise you, my love, I can do this. We will defeat them. I will be back here before you know it."

"Okay.. That makes me feel slightly better." Laura replied trying to show Carmilla that she believed in her.

"I have to go, Laura..." Carmilla sadly replied.

"I know you do.." Laura said trying to hold back the tears.

"Laura Hollis, I love you. Forever, I will hold you in my heart. Forever, I will stand by your side. Forever, I will protect you. Forever, I am yours. I love you, sweetheart." Carmilla said before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, you stupid vampire." Laura said giving Carmilla a smirk. "I'll be waiting here for you.. Don't take too long, I can't sleep without you by my side." Laura added in a more serious tone.

Carmilla grabbed the picture she had given Laura the night before off of the stand beside the bed.

"Hold this close to you, remember the moments we've had and look forward to the moments we will have. Wait for me to come home to you." the vampire looked down at the picture then back at the girl. Carmilla took Laura into her arms and held her tight.

"Farewell my love, until I return to you." Carmilla whispered before giving Laura one last kiss.

She grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Before leaving she turned toward Laura, "I love you" she said then turned and walked out the door.

"I love you..." Laura cried as Carmilla was already gone.

Laura sank down into the bed and began to sob. She had tried to be tough, she tried to show Carmilla that she believed she could do it. But in all honesty, Laura wasn't sure she could. It helped to know that her girlfriend wasn't fighting the Moldark's alone. However, the way Carmilla spoke about Dante and Velorina was terrifying. Laura sat staring at a photograph in her hand. Less than 24 hours ago, the beautiful brunette in the photo was in her arms. Now, she was out fighting vampires and risking her life. How could Laura just let her go? Why didn't she stop her?

A/N: From here on out I will be uploading every Wednesday and Sunday pretty regularly so stay tuned! I hope you guys are enjoying it! There's much ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry that I am a day late. Here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 4

The days passed slowly and painfully for Laura. It had been two weeks since Carmilla left to fight the Moldark's. Laura had not heard a single thing from her girlfriend in two weeks. As each day passed, Laura lost even more hope.

"Laura, Laura honey, we brought you some breakfast." Lola Perry said as she and LaFontaine entered their friends room.

She didn't even acknowledge the two, she remained tucked away under her blankets with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, well, we will just leave it right here." LaFontaine said as they placed the tray on the table beside Laura's bed.

Laura remained silent as her friends left the room.

"We have to do something, Per." LaFontaine said in a very worried tone.

"I know.. She has barely gotten out of bed or eaten since Carmilla left. This isn't healthy she can't keep doing this." Perry added in concern.

"I'm going back in there. It's time she get's up and does something." LaFontaine sternly replied.

"Are you sure that is the right thing to do? I mean, she's upset and worried. Shouldn't we just let her be?" Perry questioned.

"We can't keep letting her do this... It was fine for awhile but not anymore." Laf said as she thought about their friend.

The two went back into Laura's room and took a seat beside of her.

"Laura, it's time to get up. You can't keep doing this. Carmilla would want you to be living life and not worrying about her." LaFontaine said as they brushed some hair out of Laura's face.

She laid there looking at her friends as the tears continued to stream down her face.

"Hey, it'll be okay. She will be back before you know it." Perry said trying to reassure her friend.

"You don't know that! Nobody knows where she is! I thought she would have been back by now but she's not!" Laura yelled out in anger and fear. This had been the first time she'd spoken to her friends since right after Carmilla left.

"Hey, we understand that what has happened hurts and you have every right to be upset about it. But how about for tonight we take your mind off of all this?" Perry says to Laura.

"Go somewhere? Like where?" Laura sighed not really wanting to leave her bed.

"What about some Karaoke? There is a big Karaoke night going on at the Student Center!" Laf said in excitement.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, Laf! Laura we should go! Who doesn't like to listen to random people sing poorly." Perry said trying to get Laura excited about leaving her bed for the first time in two weeks.

"I don't know.. I don't really feel like it." Laura said as she cuddle into her blanket deeper.

"Come on Laura. We haven't hung out in forever! I miss my friend! Please, please! It will be so much fun!" LaFontaine said as they tried to encourage the girl to go.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But please promise me you'll not make me get up there and sing!" Laura says and looks anxiously at Laf and Perry.

"Deal!" LaFontaine said excitedly as they looked toward Perry and smiled.

"I just need to get ready.. I kind of haven't showered in awhile.." Laura said as she sat up in her bed.

"We will meet back here in a half hour. How does that sound?" Perry asked.

"Sounds good, I'll be ready." Laura said.

Her two friends left her room and she was alone again. She pulled out the photograph of her and Carmilla and held it close to her heart.

"I miss you, Carm.. Please come back to me soon. I need you." Laura said before raising the picture to her lips and kissing her girlfriends face. She then stood up and place the picture on her nightstand and headed to get ready for the night.

Time passed and Laura was ready for the evening. She had showered and gotten dressed for a night out with her friends. She didn't really want to go but she knew that it would be good to get out and take some time for herself. She couldn't keep hiding out in her room, it wasn't healthy.

"You ready to go?" LaFontaine asked as they entered the room.

"Yeah, one sec." Laura replied. She turned to the night table and grabbed the photo of her and Carmilla and placed it in her pocket. "Okay, I'm ready." Laura said as she smiled at her friends.

The three ventured out to the student center. They spent the night laughing, eating, and listening to other student's make fools of themselves on stage. For awhile, Laura felt happy. They spent all night just talking and living in the moment. Laura couldn't help but wish Carmilla was there to share the fun with her, but she had to admit it was a good night.

Finally, the night came to an end and the three friends headed back to their dormitory.

"Thank you guys. I had a lot of fun. I'm pretty tired though so i'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow though." Laura smiled at her friends before she headed into her room. It had been a good night, but now, Laura was alone again surrounded by all of Carmilla's things. She crawled into the lonely bed and pulled out the picture. She enjoyed being out with her friends, but now she was alone and she couldn't stop herself from breaking down. She missed Carmilla so much it was killing her. There wasn't a moment that went by that she wasn't thinking about her lover and worrying about her. She just wished that she was back in her arms and that everything was alright. Laura held the picture close to her heart as she cried herself to sleep. Thousands of miles away, Carmilla was fighting for her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Farewell my love, until I return to you." Carmilla whispered before giving Laura one last kiss.

She grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Before leaving she turned toward Laura, "I love you" she said then turned and walked out the door.

Carmilla headed out the door and her heart sank. She never wanted to leave Laura and hurt her. Carmilla tried to show Laura that she was strong and she could fight the Moldark's, however, she was terrified. She knew she had to do this. The fate of Silas University and the lives of her girlfriend and friends were in her hands. Carmilla held on to her bags and she strolled down the street to meet a few of the vampires she would be fighting with. Tatiana and Sterling were waiting for Carmilla at a train station down the road. Carmilla had known Tatiana for quite some time. Tatiana was two centuries old, she had lost her sister to the Moldark family. One night, there was a great battle and Tatiana's sister chose to flee and join the Moldark's. Ever since then, Tatiana has been seeking the right time to attack the Moldark's and bring her sister back. Sterling was Tatiana's husband, he was one of the strongest vampires aside from Dante and Velorina. 

"Hello dear Carmilla," Sterling said as Carmilla entered the station.

"Hi Sterling, Tatiana." Carmilla replied leaning in to give each a hug.

"Are you ready to head out? We don't have much time. Velorina will be on her way before we know it." Carmilla stated sternly.

"We are ready, we shall meet the other's at the Minerva Family house in the morning, then set out for battle from there." Sterling said as the boarded the train.

The three got settled into their seats and created several plans to present to the other's. As the evening went on, they got closer and closer to the Minerva Family.

When morning came, they had finally arrived.

"Carmilla, Tatiana, Sterling, come on in. Let us discuss our plan of attack." Haera Minerva said in a welcoming voice as she ushered them into the home.

"How many of you will be joining in on the battle?" Sterling asked as he looked around the room seeing at least thirteen other vampires.

"All of us will be joining, my sons and daughters are prepared to fight." Haera replied. "It is time for us avenge my husband's death. The Moldark's killed my Dimetri, it is time to destroy them."

"It is settled then , we will in the middle of the night and attack at dawn." Carmilla said looking to her allies.

The vampires sat and developed the best strategy to go about defeating the Moldark's. They spent hours on end debating which way would be the best. Finally, they all came to an agreement and were prepared for the battle of the century.

"We should rest up, we need to be ready for tomorrow." Haera said. "Sterling, you and Tatiana can have the guest room. Carmilla, you can take the sofa bed."

"Thank you, Haera." Carmilla said before heading to the living room to make her bed.

Once she was settled in, she pulled a picture out of her bag. She had a copy made of the one she gave to Laura. She looked at it and her heart felt heavy. She missed holding Laura in her arms. She couldn't begin to imagine what Laura was going through back at Silas. Carmilla knew that LaFontaine and Perry were probably there helping Laura, but that wasn't enough. Carmilla just wanted the battle to be over so that she could return to her love. Carmilla held the picture close to her sleep and drifted off to sleep for a few hours before it came time to leave for battle.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is late! I hope you are still enjoying the story. This chapter goes back in time to when Carmilla first left. I hope the time jumps are easy to follow. I will be uploading only once a week now to be sure to provide quality chapters. Stay tuned for more, it's about to get intense!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: Here is the new chapter! Sorry for the wait, I had some writer's block and I wasn't quite sure about the best way to deliver this chapter. I hope you continue to stick with the story! There is a time jump here. Just bare with me folks, it will all make sense soon! Hope you enjoy!

"Carmilla! Hold on Carmilla, it will be okay. You are okay. Just hang in there, stay with us Carmilla!" They say to Carmilla who is lying still in a bed of grass surrounded by the debris and rubble of what seemed like a never ending battle.

*2 Weeks Earlier*

"Looks like we are all set." Haera said as she grabbed the last bag of supplies and headed out the door.

"Let's review the plan once more." Sterling said as the group gathered together.

"Carmilla, Sterling, Tatiana, Lawrence, Gabriel, and Edwin will attack first. The rest of us will be there waiting, we do not want the Moldark's to know that we have the numbers to defeat them. It is in our best interest to make them think that have a chance against us and to attack them when they least expect it. We will be in a close enough radius to arrive if any trouble occurs." Haera said.

"Dante will send Velorina to Silas if we do not stop them soon." Carmilla said. "We must leave at once."

Carmilla and the others gathered their supplies and embarked on the journey to the city of Dokne where the Moldark Family's base was set.

*The Next Day*

"Sterling, come with me. Tatiana, you and the others should stay back and surround the perimeter. We will go in first and present ourselves in a peaceful manner. This will be the best way to attack. They will think that we are here only to discuss mother's death. When you hear them begin to attack, signal to Haera and attack from all sides." Carmilla told the group in a firm tone.

"Be safe my love." Tatiana said before taking Sterling in her arms and giving him a kiss.

Carmilla put her hand into her pocket and removed the picture of her and Laura. She smiled as she remembered how happy she was on the night the photo was taken. She loved Laura with all her heart and was going to fight the Moldark's for her. Carmilla brought the picture up to her lips and kissed it before placing it back into her pocket.

"It's time." Carmilla stated. She looked toward Tatiana and sent her a reassuring smile before heading into enemy territory.

Carmilla and Sterling arrived at home of the Moldark Family. They were greeted by an enormous gate and fence which enclosed the large castle in which the clan lived. The castle was tall and had clearly been around for many centuries.

"Who requests entrance upon the Moldark Castle?" A voice said over an intercom.

"I, Carmilla Karnstein, daughter of Lilita and my friend Sterling. We have news regarding Lilita to deliver to Dante."

"Enter alone, Miss Karnstein." The voice said. Carmilla looked toward Sterling, he gave her a reassuring nod and she entered the now open gate. Carmilla knew that Sterling would alert the others and be there to protect her, but she was still worried. In all of her years, she had never been nervous for battle. However, things were different now. She now had Laura. Laura was her life and she needed to return to her. Carmilla headed up a long stone path to a wooden door where she was greeted by a young girl.

"Follow me, Miss Karnstein." the young girl said.

Carmilla followed the girl inside and down a long hallway while looking back to the gate where she left Sterling. The door shut behind her and she was forced to look forward where she saw pictures of each member of the Moldark Clan. Dante, Velorina, her mother, and many others lined the walls of the hallway. Finally, they arrived at a door. The young girl knocked three times before opening it.

"Right in here, Dante is waiting for you." the girl said.  
"Thank you." Carmilla replied with a smile trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Ah, Miss Karnstein. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here today?" Dante asked slyly as he sat in his silver chair that was lined in red velvet cloth. Dante sat high above the other Moldark members in the room. It was obvious he was the leader, he was clothed in bright red clothes while the other's were in black.

"I come with news regarding my mother, Lilita." Carmilla stated firmly.

"Ah yes, Lilita. She did not arrive for the annual sacrifice. It is mandatory that all members take part. You know that, right Miss Karnstein?"

"Yes, I do know that Sir. Dante." Carmilla replied. "That is why I am here, mother is dead."

"Dead? Lilita is dead?! How did this happen? No one goes against the Moldark Clan!"

"There was an incident at Silas University, as you know, Mother was the Dean there. She was in the process of collecting bodies for the great sacrifice when some things went awry and some students found out about the plan and decided to go against her." Carmilla said trying to make Dante feel as though she was on his side.

"Students as in mortals? There is no way they could have defeated Lilita alone. They had to have help from some immortals. Velorina, prepare the army! Silas must be destroyed!" Dante proclaimed.

The declaration of war on Silas was all that it took for Sterling to signal the other's and begin to storm the castle.

The battle was imminent, there was no going back now. Carmilla had to stay strong to defeat the Moldark's. She had to do this for not only Laura, but for herself. It was time that she got away from the reign the Moldark's had over all the Vampires in the land. It was time to stand up and fight and she was prepared.

With that Sterling had signaled the others to move closer in on the castle and the battle began.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long! Life sort of got in the way and I lost my motivation. But here is chapter 8! I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 8-

It had been a month since Carmilla left, she had yet to hear from her. Each night, Laura would lie awake staring at the ceiling with fear in her heart for the girl she loved. But tonight was different, Laura had a feeling deep inside her soul that something awful had happened. It was just a matter of time before her phone rang.

"Hello?" Laura answered in a frightened voice.

"Laura Hollis?" a voice on the other end questioned.

"Yes, this is she. Who am I speaking with?" Laura replied.

"This is Tatiana Minerva. I am a friend of Carmilla's. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Laura heard these words and drifted away in thought. She thought of the last time she had kissed Carmilla and of the promise Carmilla had made to her to come back alive. Now all of these things were just that, memories.

"What... What happened?" Laura questioned in desperation.

"She's alive, but I think it would be best for you to come to the Minerva family house. She is in a coma for now, but you need to be here when she awakens. I know how much she would want you here." Tatiana replied trying to give comfort to the young mortal.

"What?! What the hell happened!? She can't be in a coma! What do you mean? You guys were supposed to help her and protect her!" Laura couldn't hold back the tears as she continued to question Tatiana.

"I know, I know. Please Laura, just come here. We will further discuss the battle when you are here. She is alright Laura. She needs you here though." Tatiana explained trying to put ease on the heart of Laura.

"Okay, you're right.. I'll be there right away... Thank you.." Laura hung up the phone and dropped to her knees. The tears were flowing down her cheek like a river. She pulled the photo that Carmilla had given her before leaving for battle. She looked at the beautiful girl in the picture. It was their first date and yet, they were already so in love. She felt as though that love was falling right out of her grasp. Laura finally pulled herself together enough to pack her bags and explain to Perry and Laf what was going on and then she was on her way.

*3 Weeks Later*

Carmilla opens her eyes and begins to examine the strange room around her. She is lying in an unfamiliar bed surrounded by strange walls that she's never seen before. She feels a pain surge through her body as she tries to sit up and examine the room further. Before she gets a good look of her surroundings she hears a high voice.

"Oh my God! Carm! You're awake!" a girl squeals as she lunges toward Carmilla and takes her in her arms. The girl is dressed in a white blouse with a brown owl sweater over it. "Do I know her?" Carmilla thinks to herself as she stiffens and pulls away.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know who you are..." Carmilla says in a confused and distraught tone.

"Carm, it's me baby. It's Laura, remember?" Laura says trying to get past the lump she fees in her throat. Carmilla looks into her eyes with a blank stare and shakes her head no. Laura sinks back into her chair trying to hold back the tears but she can't.

"I-I'm sorry I can't..Um I'll get Tatiana." Laura says before rushing out of the room. Carmilla can hear the small girl burst into tears once she is out of the room.

"What is going on here? Where am I?" Carmilla thinks to herself. She lays looking at the ceiling of this strange place she is in. "Where is Elle? I need Elle." She thinks as her mind wanders. Carmilla begins to doze off into sleep when Tatiana enters the room.

"Well hello sleeping beauty. It's been a while." Tatiana smiles as she enters the room and walks toward Carmilla. The smaller girl is standing and the door, Carmilla can see she has been crying. Carmilla looks toward Tatiana with confusion and desperation in her eyes.

"I don't know you! Where the hell am I? Get Elle! I need to get to her! I need out of here!" Carmilla shouts as she tries to get up out of her bed. The pain is too much and she gives up and lays back down. She begins to sob in defeat. Tatiana runs over to try and comfort her.

"Hey.. hang in there it's okay. I promise." Tatiana says as she runs her hand over Carmilla's head. "I'll be right back, okay. Just hold on, we will figure this out." Tatiana says as she sends a reassuring smile and nod toward Carmilla. "Laura, can I speak to you outside?" Laura nods and follows Tatiana into the hallway.

"Who is Elle?" Tatiana asks .  
"She was Carmilla's girlfriend.. Carmilla watched her die.. Her mother killed her. This was centuries ago though. Why is she searching for her?" Laura replied confused.  
"Laura, Carmilla took a hard hit in the battle. She was plunged out the castle walls and was found lying on the grass miles away. Laura, I think she thinks we are in a different time. She doesn't know us. She has forgotten all recent memories." Tatiana explained.

"So what? We just let her continue to think it's 1872? We can't do that? She is my girlfriend and she doesn't even know me!" Laura snaps trying to understand the new reality.

"I think the best thing to do is take her back to school. You need to get her back into her daily routine, maybe something along the way will jog her memory. But we can't rush it. You have to be patient, Laura." Tatiana take Laura into a soft hug. "It will be okay. Carmilla is tough, she will remember. Just give it some time."

"If you think that is what we should do then that is what we will do. I love her, she is my life. I will do whatever I can to help her." Laura says eagerly.

"Well, about that. Now that she has forgotten all recent memories, it may be best to not overwhelm her with things like that. Maybe, take it easy with the girlfriend stuff for now, try and just allow her to build up a trust with you. She doesn't know you right now, Laura." Tatiana explained trying not to upset Laura.

"Yeah.. yeah you're right." Laura said as she pulled the picture Carmilla had given her from her pocket. Laura looked at the photograph and she couldn't hold back the tears. How had this just disappeared? How could this be her new reality? She knew that it would be awhile before Carmilla woke up, they prepared her for that. But she had no idea that she would forget her when she woke up. Laura sank to the ground as she held the photograph close to her chest. She couldn't hold back the tears.

"Hey, we should go talk to Carmilla.. We need to let her know what is going on.." Tatiana said trying to calm the girl down. She knew she needed to keep Laura busy or she would just spend time blaming herself. Laura stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready." Laura said after taking a deep breath.

Tatiana and Laura entered Carmilla's room and took their seats next to her bed.

"Did you find Elle?" Carmilla questioned with despair in her eyes.

"Carmilla, there is something we need to talk to you about.." Tatiana said softly.

"What year is it?" Laura asked trying to further understand what Carmilla was experiencing.

"It is 1872 and I need to find Elle before mother comes to take her." Carmilla explained.

"Carmilla, it's not. You were in a battle, you took a big hit. It's 2015." Laura tried to explain in a gentle tone.

"Wha-W hat do you mean? I was just with her. We were going to sail to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York. But I had to lure her in for mother. I can't give her to mother, I can't!" Carmilla exclaimed trying to understand what was going on.

"Carmilla, I'm sorry. That was centuries ago.. You are experiencing some memory loss. I'm sorry but this isn't 1872.. and Elle is gone." Laura tried to explain to her girlfriend. She didn't know what to do she could tell that this was breaking Carmilla but she had to know the truth.

"So.. now I am here? I don't know anything of this new world, of this century. What am I to do?" Carmilla questioned with fear in her voice.

"The best thing to do now is to get back to your normal routine. You will stay here for a day or two and build your strength up further. Then, you will go with Laura and try to resume normal activities to the best of your ability. Hopefully, this will jog your memory and you will begin to remember who you are now." Tatiana explained as she looked toward Laura who was trying to hold back from taking Carmilla's hand in hers. Tatiana gave Laura a slight nod and turned back to Carmilla.

"So I go and live with the cupcake. Great."Carmilla snarled. Laura just put her head down and took a deep breath. It was like they were starting over again from the beginning. The memories of their relationship flooded Laura's head.

"How could Carmilla forget all that we were?" Laura wondered to herself. This was going to be one of the hardest things she would ever experience. Somehow, Laura had to get Carmilla to remember. If she couldn't remember, she would have to get her to fall in love with her again.

"If you think this is what's best I will do it." Laura heard Carmilla say as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I truly do. Just be patient, both of you. Your memory will return, just give it time." Tatiana reassured the two girls. "Now get some rest, you need to get your strength back so that you can go home." Carmilla nodded to Tatiana before closing her eyes.

"I can do this.. I am strong." She thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
